Un Confuso Amor
by OmegaZX9
Summary: Por causa del destino Twiligh se enamorará de la poni menos esperada y deberá enfrentara un romance que podría traerle muchos problemas, podría perder a sus amigas, su puesto como mejor estudiante de la Princesa Celestia y su nueva vida en Poniville, lograra un romance casi imposible o su vida quedara destruida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

El Secreto de Twilight

Era de noche en un pequeño pueblo de Equestria llamado PoniVille, era un lugar muy tranquilo la mayoría de las veces, sus habitantes acostumbraban dormir muy temprano, era una noche muy serena, la luz de la luna iluminaba cada rincón, nuestra historia nos lleva a una casa en forma de árbol, la cual en parte era una biblioteca, Twilight se encontraba sentada en un escritorio perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo general ella se desvelaba cuando debía realizar una investigación o tarea importante pero este no era el caso, un problema se encontraba dando vueltas por su mente y le impedía conciliar el sueño, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Spike: Twilight… ¿ocurre algo? ya son las 10 de la noche y mañana nos espera un largo día, ¿porque aun estas despierta?-decía su dragón asistente, el cual estaba algo preocupado ya que odiaba cuando Twilight se volvía loca, ya sea por no poder cumplir con sus obligaciones o por atravesar una crisis moral, él había vivido mucho tiempo con la unicornio y sabia reconocer cuando esta tenía un problema.

Twilight: no te preocupes Spike, es solo que no tengo sueño- dijo en un tono bajo, la hechicera se notaba algo deprimida.

Spike: vamos Twi, yo sé cuando algo te preocupa, y sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea cuando sea-decía el dragón acercándose a Twilight y poniendo su mano izquierda en la espalda de su amiga.

Twilight: lo siento Spike, realmente no puedo contarte esto… no ahora…- decía con una mirada nostálgica recordando lo que paso ese mismo día en la mañana.

(Recuerdo)

Sugar Cube Corner

Twilight levitaba con su magia una tarta de frutas y la colocaba en una caja, luego la cierra.

Pinkie Pie: y listo, finalmente terminamos de organizar todas las órdenes, gracias por ayudarme Twilight, ¡eres la mejor Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias!-decía mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor.

Twilight: Pinkie tranquila, no hice gran cosa, solo te ayude a organizar tus ordenes, porque eso es lo que hacen las amigas- decía con modestia.

Pinkie Pie: que no hiciste gran cosa, si no me hubieras ayudado no habría terminado a tiempo las ordenes y los clientes se habrían molestado y estaría en graves problemas-decía sin parar de saltar de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa hasta que tropezó y cayó sobre Twilight abrasándola, Pinkie quedo arriba de ella, la unicornio abrió sus ojos como platos porque debido a un tropiezo accidental ambas unieron sus labios, en el transcurso del beso la hechicera no lo pudo explicar pero una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba disfrutando tanto que se dejó llevar por el momento y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar más esa embriagadora sensación que solo duro unos 5 segundos, porque el beso se cortó repentinamente, Pinkie se apartó de Twilight y esta quien aún estaba en el suelo abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente, hubo un breve momento incomodo, la unicornio aun trataba de procesar en su cabeza lo que había pasado, cuando Pinkie rompió el silencio.

Pinkie Pie: lo siento Twilight, y gracias de nuevo por ayudarme- dijo con una sonrisa muy inocente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Twilight: yo… yo… debo irme- dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Pinkie Pie: está bien te veo luego- dijo con una sonrisa.

(Fin del Recuerdo)

Twilight:"_ ¿Porque…? Ese fue mi primer beso, ¿pero porque tuvo que ser con una yegua y no un semental?, esta parece una mala jugada del destino, lo que me preocupa es que me gusto, y eso no es normal, esto es muy confuso"- _decía la unicornio en su mente cuando algo la saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Spike: vamos Twi, no debes desvelarte, estoy seguro que para mañana ya estarás mejor- decía mirando a la unicornio con una mirada que inspiraba confianza, esta volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos, entonces le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo.

Twilight: gracias Spike, no sé lo que haría sin ti, tienes razón, mañana podre pensar las cosas con mayor claridad, ahora vamos a dormir.


	2. Frente a un Gran Problema

Frente a un Gran Problema

Era un nuevo día en PoniVille, Twilight estaba encargándose de algunos asuntos cuando fue interrumpida por Spike.

Spike: oye Twilight, no olvides que debemos ir al picnic que organizo Pinkie hoy al mediodía-le recordaba su asistente número uno.

Twilight: picnic de Pinkie…-decía sorprendida mientras sus pupilas se achicaban.

Spike: porque te pones así, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces, segura que estas bien-decía el dragón sin comprender la situación.

Twilight: oh no, nononononono NO!- decía mirando hacia todos lados, dando vueltas en un mismo lugar en forma desesperada.

Spike: ¿pero qué ocurre?-

Twilight:¿Qué hare…? ¿Cómo podré ver a Pinkie a los ojos después de lo que ocurrió, esto está mal, ¡está muy mal!- decía cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus cascos sobre su cabeza.

Spike: ¿Pinkie? ¿Qué paso con ella?¿Acaso te hizo algo malo?- decía tratando de encontrar explicación al extraño comportamiento de su amiga, la unicornio al oír esto se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error al decir eso en voz alta.

Twilight: no nada, no sé de qué hablas, yo no tengo absolutamente ningún problema con Pinkie- decía con un gesto nervioso en su rostro, la unicornio empezó a sudar, no sabía que excusa poner.

Spike: vamos Twilight, detesto verte así, ya di lo que ocurre, ¿qué te hizo Pinkie?¿caso hablo mal sobre ti o te hizo una broma de mal gusto?- la unicornio al ser bombardeada con preguntas se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria y desistió de guardar el secreto.

Twilight: ah… está bien, supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo, pero lo que voy a contarte es de suma importancia, quiero que me prometas no decir absolutamente ni una palabra sobre esto pase lo que pase, ¿lo prometes?- decía mirando fijamente al dragón estando a unos 2 cm de distancia.

Spike: lo prometo, no me harán hablar por nada del mundo- entonces la unicornio le conto al dragón lo ocurrido en Sugar Cube Corner, este quedo con la boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Spike: no… puedo… creérlo, jamás pensé que te gustaría… ya sabes… ese tipo de cosas y menos con Pinkie… es decir ya sabes cómo es ella- decía el dragón el cual aún estaba algo abrumado por la noticia.

Twilight: lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que no he dejado de pensar en ese accidente, ni siquiera pude dormir bien a noche, soñé una y otra vez con ese momento, no puedo dejar de pensar en Pinkie ni un momento-decía desesperada.

Spike: tranquila Twi, no es para tanto, eso no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti, yo seguiré a tu lado pase lo que pase- decía abrasando a la hechicera.

Twilight: gracias Spike- decía correspondiendo el abrazo.

Twilight: pero que hay de mis amigas, y si no me aceptan como soy, y si nunca más me vuelven a dirigir la palabra, y que hay de la princesa Celestia, que pensara del hecho de que su mejor estudiante sea… sea…- decía tartamudeando.

Spike: ¿lesbiana?-decía completando la frase.

Twilight: ¡NO LO DIGAS!-decía desesperada.

Spike: tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que las chicas entenderán, no recuerdas la vez que volviste locos a todo PoniVille con ese conjuro de amor y ellas te defendieron frente a la Princesa Celestia- decía frotando la espalda de la hechicera, tratando de consolarla.

Twilight: pero esta vez es diferente, no quiero admitirlo pero estoy enamorada de una… una…-decía tartamudeando.

Spike: ¿yegua?-decía completando la frase.

Twilight: ¡SIIIIIIII!-decía tirándose en el suelo.

Twilight: oh Spike, ya no puedo ni ver a Pinkie, no resisto las ganas de abrasarla, de besarla, de estar con ella, pero ¿y si ella se entera? y ¿si nunca más me vuelve a dirigir la palabra? ¡NO SE QUE HACER!- Spike se puso en posición pensativa y empezó a buscar el modo de ayudar a su amiga.

Spike: ¡lo tengo!- decía dando un salto y colocándose frente a la unicornio quien seguía tirada en el suelo resignada.

Twilight: se te ocurre alguna forma de resolver este problema- decía en un tono muy desanimado.

Spike: no, pero sé quién podría ayudarnos, tenemos que consultar con los seres más sabios de Equestria, la Princesa Celestia y Secora- decía muy entusiasmado.

Twilight: te volviste loco, te dije que no podía revelarle mi secreto a nadie- decía furiosa.

Spike: escúchame, ellas son las más sabias, tal vez nos den una solución, ¿me dejaras ayudarte?- decía mirándola a los ojos.

Twilight: no lo sé… es muy arriesgado…-decía muy confundida.

Spike: el que no arriesga no gana-

Twilight: está bien, yo hablare con la princesa Celestia y tú con Secora, pero no le digas mi nombre, solo di que tienes una amiga con ese problema está bien-

Spike: de acuerdo, andando, les diré de paso a las chicas que no pudiste ir al picnic porque tenías asuntos importantes que atender- Twilight escribió una carta diciéndole a la princesa Celestia que tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente y a pesar de estar muy ocupada, la princesa acudió rápidamente al encuentro de su mejor estudiante, mientras que el dragón partió rumbo al bosque everfree.

Celestia: ¿qué ocurre Twilight, estas bien?-decía algo preocupada la princesa.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia tengo un problema… yo… yo…- las patas le temblaban y empezaba a sudar, la unicornio trataba de encontrar el valor para decirle a su maestra lo que ocurría, ella no esperaba que Celestia llegara tan rápido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de encontrar las palabras para expresar su gran dilema, el terror la invadía solo de pesar como reaccionaria o el terrible castigo que le impondría.


	3. Empezar a Enfrentarlo

Empezar a Enfrentarlo

Twilight: Princesa Celestia tengo un problema… yo… yo…- las patas le temblaban y empezaba a sudar, la unicornio trataba de encontrar el valor para decirle a su maestra lo que ocurría, ella no esperaba que Celestia llegara tan rápido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de encontrar las palabras para expresar su gran dilema, el terror la invadía solo de pesar como reaccionaria o el terrible castigo que le impondría.

Celestia: no te ves muy bien Twilight, te ves algo pálida y más tensa que de costumbre, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa-decía acercándose a la unicornio, esta retrocedía sin saber que decir, los nervio le impedían emitir palabras, esta se calmó, tomo aire y se preparó para confesarlo.

Twilight: Princesa… ¿qué opina del hecho de que a un poni le guste alguien de su mismo sexo? Es decir no es normal- decía mirándola a los ojos.

Princesa Celestia: ciertamente no es normal- al escuchar esto Twilight entro aún más en pánico.

Twilight: ¿y que castigo se le impondría a alguien que haya cometido ese crimen? ¿Destierro, ser encerrada en un calabozo, ser enviada a la luna? ¿Qué castigo tan terrible deberá imponérsele al culpable de ese crimen?-decía temblando y cerrando los ojos.

Princesa Celestia: Pues ninguno-dijo tranquilamente con esa voz tan serena.

Twilight: ¿¡Qué!?- decía mirando a la princesa muy sorprendida.

Princesa Celestia: eso que mencionas no es ningún crimen, el hecho de que algo sea diferente no quiere decir que sea malo, aunque algunos no lo aceptaran jamás, es un camino difícil, pero si un pony ama a otro de verdad, no habrá obstáculo que no pueda superar, eso te lo garantizo- decía mirando a su alumna número uno con una mirada muy sincera y que inspiraba confianza, esto dejo total mente abrumada a Twilight, jamás espero que la Princesa Celestia fuera tan comprensiva, entonces se sintió libre de confesar su problema de una vez por todas.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia… debo confesarle que yo…-decía aun nerviosa, esto no era nada fácil para la unicornio.

Princesa Celestia: si Twilight…-

Twilight: yo estoy enamorada de una… ¡YEGUA!- decía arrojándose a los pies de la soberana del sol.

Princesa Celestia: oh no te preocupes Twilight, eso no es nada malo y cuéntame ¿cómo paso?- decía acariciando la cabeza de su estudiante con su casco izquierdo, la unicornio sin ocultar la identidad de su amada le conto los sucesos que ocurrieron.

Princesa Celestia: oh ya veo y dime ¿ya habías estado con una yegua antes?- decía levitando con su magia a la unicornio y colocándola en su cama.

Twilight: no, nunca he estado con nadie, esta es la primera vez que me he fijado en alguien pero es muy confuso… no sé cómo explicarlo…- la Princesa Celestia fue acercándose lentamente a la unicornio.

Princesa Celestia: pues… antes de decidir si algo te gusta o no primero debes probarlo y luego sacar tus propias conclusiones- decía estando parada alado de la cama donde estaba la unicornio.

Twilight: Princesa… ¿que está queriendo decir?- decía Twilight al ver que la Princesa Celestia se comportaba algo extraño.

Princesa Celestia: que ¿qué quiero decir? Pues… esto- la princesa bajo su cabeza rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios a la unicornio, fue un beso corto, solo sus labios hicieron contacto, luego se apartó.

Twilight: Princesa… ¿Que fue eso?- decía confundida la unicornio.

Princesa Celestia: soy tu maestra Twilight, y si tú quieres aprender es mí deber enseñarte, por supuesto no te obligare, es tu decisión- decía mirando a su alumna con una sonrisa, esta quedo pensativa unos momentos.

Twilight: "_baya… jamás pensé que la princesa me enseñaría este tipo de cosas… que debo hacer… ¡huy no lo sé!"-_ decía en su mente.

Princesa Celestia: está bien Twilight, esto es algo nuevo para ti no tienes que decidirlo ahora, pero esto es una lección privada y no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto a menos que yo te lo permita- decía dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la ventana para marcharse volando y seguir con su deber real.

Twilight: _"oh no sé si estoy lista para esto, pero tal vez no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad como esta y si quiero que lo mío con Pinkie funcione debo saber absolutamente todo acerca del tema"-_

Twilight: ¡ESPERE!- grito la unicornio, deteniendo la marcha de la soberana del sol.

Princesa Celestia: si Twilight- decía volteando a ver a su alumna con una pequeña sonrisa y con la misma mirada serena.

Twilight: por favor, enséñeme… prometo hacer todo lo que me diga-

Princesa Celestia: está bien- decía caminando en forma sensual hacia su alumna quien permanecía en la cama, mientras tanto Spike se abría camino por el bosque Everfree cuando llego a la casa de Zecora, este golpeo y fue atendido.

Zecora: hola Spike me alegro de verte, este sin duda será tu día de suerte- decía haciendo pasar al dragón adentro de su casa.

_**Este cap es algo corto porque tengo planeado algo grande para el próximo, espero que les guste, díganme que les pareció y cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la próxima. **_


	4. El plan de Twilight

El plan de Twilight

Celestia: Twilight acabo de transferirte parte de mis poderes divinos para ayudarte, el amor es algo muy complicado he impredecible sabes… solo has lo mejor que puedas y si lo tuyo con Pikie debe ser o no solo el tiempo lo dirá… puedes comenzar viendo las cosas que le gusta o ayudándola con algún problema, estoy segura de que ella apreciaría mucho eso, bueno me gustaría quedarme pero estoy muy ocupada buena suerte Twilight y no dudes en escribir-luego de decir esto la soberana del sol salió volando por la ventana para desaparecer en un gran destello de luz, lo último que dijo dejo pensando a su estudiante.

Twilgiht: bien con los poderes que la princesa me ha transferido debería poder ser capaz de ver los pensamientos más profundos de Pinkie, así vería lo que más le gusta y la ayudaría con sus problemas… pero ¿no estaría violando su privacidad? No importa en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale!- ya decidida a hacer lo posible para que lo suyo con Pinkie funcionara esta empezó a idear un plan mientras esperaba a Spike, el pequeño dragón se encontraba corriendo por el bosque de regreso a la biblioteca luego de hacerle una visita a Zecora, este se notaba muy preocupado mientras corría, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de la cebra.

(FlashBack)

Spike: y en resumen eso es lo que sucede, asique quería preguntarte cual sería la mejor forma de afrentarlo- decía el dragón sentado en un tronco mientras sostenía una taza de té en sus manos.

Zecora: entiendo… para Twilight un camino difícil acaba de comenzar, eso no se puede cambiar, sus sentimientos no debe negar más un gran reto deberá superar, pero no la podremos ayudar, ella sola lo deberá lograr- decía la cebra en forma sabia.

Spike: oh entiendo… gracias de todas formas- contesto el dragón en forma desanimada.

Zecora: lo siento pequeño Spike, lamento no poder ayudar más, pero… tengo un presentimiento… no estoy segura…-

Spike: de que estas hablando… ¿pasa algo? ¿Es sobre Twilight?- interrogaba el dragón.

Zecora: eso puedo sentir más la causa exacta no te puedo decir, dile a Twilight que con precaución deberá actuar porque con un gran peligro se encontrara- y con esas últimas palabras la cebra despidió al dragón dejándolo muy preocupado.

(Fin del Flash Back)

El dragón llego a la biblioteca y le comento a Twilight lo que Zecora le había dicho, esta quedo atónita.

Twilgiht: peligro… cómo es posible que pueda estar en peligro solo por intentar acercarme a Pinkie- decía preocupada.

Spike: no lo sé… eso es lo que ella me dijo…- decía preocupado.

Twilight: no importa, mi plan es aprueba de fallas lo ejecutare esta misma noche- Twilight repasaba su plan una y otra vez en su mente mientras esperaba que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde como para que todos durmieran, era muy tarde a la noche, la hechicera se encontraba despierta y muy lucida, ya que estaba acostumbrada debido a que no era la primer noche que se desvelaba, ya lo había hecho antes con sus estudios, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Spike, quien yacía dormido a su lado incapaz de soportar el sueño por más tiempo, la unicornio lo levito hasta su cama y lo tapo.

Twilight: descansa Spike… no te preocupes por mí, regresare pronto…- decía mirando al pequeño dragón con una mirada serena, entonces se armó de coraje y se dispuso a emprender la marcha hacia la puerta cuando tuvo una visita inoportuna, la princesa Luna había aparecido frente a ella.

Twilight_: ¿qué hace aquí la princesa Luna? Maldición espere hasta este momento para no tener ningún tipo de interrupciones_- decía la hechicera algo frustrada, pero aun así mostro respeto a la guardiana de la noche.

Twilight: Princesa Luna, que sorpresa, ¿que la trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto amablemente la unicornio.

Princesa Luna: Twilight, mi hermana me conto tus planes- al oír esto la unicornio se puso nerviosa.

Twilight: _la que me faltaba, ¿acaso esto terminara antes de empezar?_- decía en su mente.

Princesa Luna: no te preocupes, te juro que esto quedara solo entre nosotras tres, como la noche no es muy transitada decidí venir a ayudarte, asique ¿puedo preguntar como planeas empezar esta relación?- a la unicornio no le quedaba otra más que contarle todo a Luna, no era tan malo, tal vez incluso la podría ayudar a perfeccionar su plan original.

Twilight: pues planeo escabullirme a su habitación y utilizar un hechizo para leer sus pensamientos, así sabré cuáles son las cosas que más le gusta y si tiene problemas la ayudare a resolverlos y de esa manera me acercare a ella- explico la unicornio.

Princesa Luna: pues no creo que sea correcto espiar los pensamientos de otros ponis, yo he utilizado ese hechizo solo en ocasiones muy especiales, pero supongo que es para una buena causa, sin embargo quiero darte algo antes- decía la princesa de la noche levitando una misteriosa perla, en su interior parecía tener alguna especie de humo que cambiaba de color constante mente.

Twilight: ¿qué es eso? – pregunto intrigada la unicornio mientras contemplaba asombrada ese misterioso objeto.

Princesa Luna: te lo explicare luego, por el momento solo velo como un "seguro" en caso de que algo malo pueda ocurrir, ponlo en tu boca y muérdelo- la unicornio quedo desconforme y algo desconfiada con la explicación de la princesa de la noche, esta levanto una ceja y miro más detenidamente la perla, jamás había visto algo como eso antes, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a confiar en Luna, asique sin pensarlo más tiempo rápidamente puso la perla en su boca y la mordió, esta se sintió algo mareada por unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luego los abrió, aparentemente no hubo ningún efecto.

Princesa Luna: bueno debo regresar a Canterlot, buena suerte Twilight, espero que tu plan funcione- dijo dándose la vuelta preparándose para irse.

Twilight: espere princesa que fue eso, no veo ningún efecto, además dijo que me ayudaría- dijo deteniendo a la princesa de la noche.

Princesa Luna: te estoy ayudando más de lo que puedes imaginarte, créeme- dijo en tono de susurro, dándole la espalda a la hechicera con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo.

Twilight: ¿qué dijo?- pregunto intrigada, la unicornio empezó a desconfiar de la princesa de la noche.

Princesa Luna: ¡Nada! Es decir… recordé que tengo un asunto importante que atender, solo sigue tu plan y avisa si necesitas ayuda, adiós- la princesa salió por la ventana y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente alejándose de la biblioteca, la unicornio salió tras ella hasta el balcón.

Twilight: ¡espere! ¡al menos dígame que fue eso que me dio!- pero la princesa rápidamente desapareció.

Twilight: baya, parece que estoy sola en esto, no importa, son las 00:15 hs, no perderé más tiempo, ¡Pinkie haya voy!-dijo saliendo de la biblioteca cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Spike.


End file.
